forgeofgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sieges
Sieges are attacks against other player's towns. You can gain gold, stones, obsidian and relics. You get nothing if you lose. Searching for a suitable town to attack costs gold. This amount depends on your league. Attacking a town costs 20 Portal Stones. You cannot change your team after starting a search. A rating from "Very easy", "Easy", "Normal", "Hard" and "Very Hard" is displayed next to the town shown. Be careful, as this only takes into account the average XP of the guards plus their masteries against the race of the defenders and can be misleading. For example, a level 60 6* guard and 3 1* guards might state that it is easy, but a single 6* guard would be very difficult for a 5* team to beat (not to mention the seal stacking). Leagues (Tropies required) * Wood - 0 * Bronze 3 - 200 * Bronze 2 - 400 * Bronze 1 - 600 * Silver 3 - 800 * Silver 2 - 1000 * Silver 1 - 1200 * Gold 3 - 1400 * Gold 2 - 1600 * Gold 1 - 1800 * Crystal - 2000 Defense Tactics There are a few viable tactics when planning your defense. * The cheapest one is to have 3 low level guards and 1 high level one. The main goal of this setup is that the enemy quickly finishes the first three guards without time to remove their seals, then the last guard will pose an almost unbreachable blockade. The first three guards should be lvl1 and composed only 1 guard for this reason (spider, worg, etc) instead of 3. Recommended seals: Seal of Strength - Seal of Fury - Seal of Forest - Seal of Blood, or an additional Seal of strength instead of the forest. The last guard ideally have damage reduction, traits against orange, red and green colours, Strong Rush and Avenger are also nice too. Notice that this setup will only get you to the upper-middle leagues, it has very little chances against a dedicated siege hero team. * The second approach is to have high level guards only. This requires much more resources, especially relics, but proves far stronger than the previous one. Basically you spour all your guard relics into 4 units, so in almost cases they will be stronger than a hero party from a player which is on the same level as you. Mixed races are most advised. * The third setup focuses on killing the enemy rapidly. Guards focuses only on attack (even avoiding relics which boost hp), equipped with Seal of Evil and Seal of Fury will eradicate the unprepared enemy in a few turns. * Finally there is the combination of the first two. For example starting with a lvl1 spider which has Seal of Strength, then 3 very strong guards. This can repel any hero team not prepared directly for sieges even with 5-star lvl50 guards, even maxed level ones. Offense Tactics Hero teams used in missions are not the best for sieges. You'll need to carefullly select the spells and calculate with hp/attack. All four colours have heroes which have different attack/hp ratio, for example Liquidator has roughly the same attack and defense while Wind Master has roughly 2/3 attack and double hp compared to it. You'll need at least one strong tank in your army to survive the 4 guards, in most cases this is from the warrior (blue) class. Heroes with masteries against a certain monster skill are far less useful in sieges. While your Lord is a great unit in missions, all his/her basic traits are useless in sieges. Best hero skills in sieges: # Seal Break (remove seals you can't remove with bonuses to reduce seal stacking or remove/weaken Seal of Strength before it activates again) # Freezing (an extra turn is invaluable against guards with life steal or attack boost, or an extra move to remove seals) # Dispel (this alone is enough to beat a 3lvl1 + 1 high level defense setup which focuses on Seal of Fury + Blood. The main point is, even if you can destroy a seal, its effects will not vanish, and you might trigger the Avanger trait. Keep it for the last guard or to buy time to remove seals in earlier stages against Seal of Fury.) # Cleansing (sometimes you can't remove Seal of Forest in time). *This is Fade's opinion. I never use cleansing as it only work for a single type of seal. I prefer bonus make sword and arrow to clear the board. *Cleansingh certainly works against only the Seal of the Forest, but that seal is the most common in defenses. Even if the opponent have Seal of Fury and Seal of Blood stacked, it does not cause a problem if you kill it in a single hit which is possible. Also Seal of the Forest makes the removal of other seals really hard. -Fade # Mark (single guards are used frequently in sieges since their overall stats will not weaken if one of them dies). *Again, this is Fade's opinion. I never use mark as the 10% boost is achieved from a bonus maker, which also clears the board. *What Bob forgets is the Mark grants that bonus for 3 turns, and you can specify which monster to attack. The latter is important because the AI doesn't take damage reduction into consideration when defining target. With higher level heroes, Mark is clearly better than any damage skills. -Fade # Bonus maker skills, especially Bomb and Sword. While they works pretty randomly, they are often good for removing seals or doing extra damage, but they can break your prepared chains and seals can have those bonuses replaced. # Single damage skills (while they'll never do more than 15k damage unless upgraded, they have a short cooldown, and are all-rounders). # Shield Split/Explosion: Shield is not really a Seal which causes much problem against high level heroes, and most of the time it is actually useful to have more turns preparing for the next enemy. Most of the Crystal League players don't even use Shield Seal. # Heal. Heals too little to be really useful. Best hero masteries in sieges: # Sleep (extra turn is always handy especially against Horde and Sylvan) # Cure (every extra heal counts, but there are no Cure against demons which are quite frequent in defenses. Cure against Horde is pretty useful though on Trapper/Berserk, since most players have at least one Wyvern due to its accesibility in fusion) # Life Steal (upgraded guards have insane amount of hp, 11% decrease can mean 20k damage which they can't even regenerate and practically counts double against shield). This becomes more useful the higher the guard rank. Best hero traits in sieges: * Strong armor (on your tank) * Cold Snap (against single guards it can give an extra turn in 11%) * Chain attack (against any enemy a lot of extra damage, especially if you have control of the board). I believe this is the best trait in the game as you can easily get >75% boost. * Bombmaker, Swordmaker (more chance to increase your damage, deal damage to multiple guards and remove seals). *This is Fade's opinion. I don't think the small chances are worth it. A single bonus after you kill an enemy is not worth much damage. * Healer, Dracula (every heal counts) on a hero with a large health pool. * Antimage, Focus (since most of the guards will be single ones with buffs, and these doesn't depend on your hp like Fearless and Unstoppable) on a hero with high attack.